las vacaciones de los exorcistas
by Makie Karin
Summary: en la organización oscura los exorcistas descansan un tiempo de las misiones pero un exorcista esta aburrido ese es Lavi para poder divertirse decide perder su parche para que así le ayuden a buscar su parche convence a Allen, Lenalee y Kanda para que lo ayuden a buscar su paeche


**Las vacaciones de los exorcistas**

**Capítulo 1 : y..¿el parche?**

En la mañana, muy temprano, un exorcista se despierta, como de costumbre se despertó con su característico mal humor, pero esta ves era un poco diferente, ya que por fin había llegado sus vacaciones. Él exorcista rápidamente se vistió y se fue al comedor, le pidió a Jerry un plato de su comida favorita, un plato de soba tempura.

Se fue a una mesa, para comer la soba, cuando entra un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, que extrañamente no llevaba su habitual parche, con el ojo cerrado donde llevaba su parche se dirigió hacia el japonés.

Yuu has visto mi parche.

¡No me llames por mi nombre de pila! y no, no he visto tu estúpido parche.

Él chico rápidamente se fue, a preguntar a otras personas y al no conseguir, ninguna pista que le indicara donde pudiera estar su parche, decidió ir otra ves a preguntar a su buen "amigo" Kanda Yuu, lo cual sabia que le iba a enojar por eso lo decidió.

Yuu en serio no sabes nada de nada de mi parche.

No se nada- dijo el japonés comiendo su comida pero él pelirrojo seguí ahí.

Yuuuuuuu.

¡Que!

De verdad.

– Si.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En serio.

¡Vete de aquí!

Pero Yuu.

¡No me llames Yuu!

Lo siento. Pero Kanda Yuu.

Tsk.

De eso, Lavi recordó que tenia que buscar su parche, entonces se fue a buscarlo en otras partes, pero sin resultado alguno, entonces decidió que tenia que buscar con alguien mas, ya que el solo tenia un ojo para buscar y…. con otra persona seria mas fácil?

Moyashi.

Es Allen, ¿Que quieres Lavi?

Me ayudas a buscar mi parche.

¿Lo has perdido?

Si.

¿Cómo?

Bueno pues…. En realidad, no se, por que yo me dormí con mi parche puesto y al despertar no estaba en mi ojo.

No se te habrá caído.

No lo creo ya busque, pero bueno tal ves no busque bien ya que solo tengo un solo ojo para ver.

Entonces tendríamos que ir a buscar ahí, pero por si acaso no sabes en otro lugar donde podría estar.

Pues de seguro que si no se me cayo, alguien se lo llevo tal ves esa un pirata.

¿Un pirata? ¿Por que un pirata?

De seguro que ese pirata se le perdió su parche y bueno como los piratas necesitan un parche me lo quito, para ponerle él. Pero eso es obvio Allen.

No estoy seguro que un pirata hubiera querido llevarse tu parche.

¡Por que no! si mi parche es bonito, además los piratas necesitan un parche.

Bueno ya… y ¿no tienes una idea mas coherente?

Pues que tal ves, posiblemente, alguien quiera ver como es mi otro ojo.

No lo creo Lavi ya que después de todo tu solo tienes un ojo.

Bueno en realidad yo…

Allen, Lavi – interrumpió Lenalee- ¿Qué pasa?

¡Que un pirata se llevo mi parche!

¿Un pirata? Lavi no creo que un pirata, haya venido hasta aquí, para solo llevarse tu parche.

Eso digo Lavi.

Bueno lo del pirata no es factible, entonces quien lo robo.

No lo se.

Me ayudan a buscar mi parche.

Bueno ya te ayudamos.

Que bien, bueno y ahora donde buscamos.

En tu cuarto.

Ya pero antes quiero ver si otra persona me podría ayudar.

¿Quién?

Miranda, Krory o tal ves los dos.

Ya lo verán pronto, ahora síganme.

Lavi, seguido de Allen y Lenalee, fueron hacia la habitación de un exorcista, que era el mas temido de todos, era la habitación del mismísimo Kanda Yuu.

No me digas que le vas a decir a Kanda.

Si.

No creo que acepte.

Vas ha ver que si viene.

Mn… no lo creo Lavi .

Yuu ¿Puedo pasar?

Él japonés no respondió y entonces Lavi siguió tocando, pero sin respuesta alguna , después de un tiempo Lavi decidió abrir un poco la puerta, para ver si el japonés estaba, pero cuando la abrió, vio que el chico no se encontraba. De eso decidió abrirla totalmente pero no había nadie en el cuarto, Lavi extrañado entro en el dicho cuarto para ahí esperarlo, seguido de Allen y Lenalee.

¿Qué quieren mi cuarto? – dijo él japonés con un tomo un serio, viendo como los 3 exorcistas entraban a su cuarto.

Yuu te estaba buscando.

¿Que quieres baka usagi?

Te quería preguntar si….

No se nada de tu puto parche ahora fuera de mi cuarto.

No, no te quería preguntar eso.

Entonces ¿Qué?

Si me quieres ayudar a buscar mi parche.

No te voy a ayudar, ¡fuera!

P-pero Yuu.

Déjame de llamarme así.

Si te dejo de llamar Yuu vienes a ayudarme .

No.

Bueno Yuu, como tu quieras esa era la única oportunidad que tenias, para que yo te deje de llamar Yuu, pero bueno Yuu, a ya tu Yuu.

Espera.

¿Si? – Lavi sonrió malévolamente

¿Por cuanto tiempo?

¿EH?

Que por cuanto tiempo, me vas a dejar de llamar por mi nombre de pila.

Bueno tu dime.

Una semana.

¿Qué? Tanto que sea 1 hora.

Una semana.

12 horas.

Una semana.

3 días.

5dias.

3 días y 2horas.

4 días.

Bueno ya que sean 4 días pero no mas. Entonces vienes con nosotros.

Entonces Lavi, Kanda , Allen y Lenalee se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Lavi. El cuarto de Lavi era como una biblioteca, y bueno era todo libros era una cama con muchos libros encima de este, un escritorio igual con libros y un armario y una mesita de noche eso era todo, luego el lugar estaba infectado de libros.

Los 4 exorcistas, empezaron a buscar el dichoso parche en ese lugar lleno de libros, después de buscar un poco, bueno mucho, no encontraron nada de nada solo libros, entonces decidieron ir a buscar en otro lado, pero ¿en donde?

Y ahora ¿En donde buscamos?

No lo se.

Lavi tal ves se te cayo cuanto estabas caminando y no te diste cuenta o algo por el estilo.

¿Que hiciste ayer Lavi?

Bueno….. ¿quieren que les cuente?

Si, así tal ves tengamos una pista en donde puede estar el parche.

Ok les voy a contar TODO lo que hice ayer – el pelirrojo sonrió malévolamente, por que bueno les iba a contar TODO ya que el tenia memoria fotográfica– Bueno yo me desperté, con los ojos entre cerrados, vi la hora y era muy temprano eran las 4:35 con 55 segundos, y rápidamente me senté, pestañe, bostece y me pregunte que podría hacer, lo cual se me hiso muy difícil pensar, ya a esas horas nadie esta despierto entonces, pestañe, me intente despertar caminando por la habitación, un rato, aproximadamente como unos 5-6 minutos, entonces decidir realizar mis deberes como bookman que son escribir todo lo que he visto, cuando me aburrí ya eran las 6:00 con 12 segundos, obviamente no creo que alguien este caminando ha esas horas de la mañana por la organización, entonces como estaba aburrido y sin otra cosa que hacer decidí hablar con "Deak".

¿Deak?, ¿Quien es Deak?

Él es….. una ….persona – dijo el pelirrojo sin saber como decirles que ese tal "Deak" era él, solo que era su nombre "48", o sea que Lavi hablo solo y también no quería que ellos sepan que él hablaba solo.

Y… esa persona ….es…..?

Pues… Y bueno me quede ahí hablando con "Deak", pero me aburrió al poco rato ya que "Deak", no es divertido, de eso, no sabia que mas hacer, "Deak" también no tenia ni una idea de que podía hace, él solo decía que tendría que acabar los deberes como bookman –se parece un como a panda por eso no me cae bien– pensó– y bueno pues, no sabia que mas podía hacer, entonces decidir dormir, al despertad vi la hora y vi que ya era tarde, entonces decidí ir a la cafetería, para tomar mi desayuno y cuando llegue a la cafetería me encontré, con Y..- recordó que no le tenia que decir por su nombre de pila- Kanda y en ese momento yo le hable del 2ermitaño".

¿Ermitaño?,¿ Que es eso?

Pues …..es – vio a Kanda como diciéndole ¿les digo? – bueno es que – vio que Kanda fruncía el seño con cada palabra que decía – bueno eso no importa, a lo que iba, después de haberle contando del "ermitaño", y a haberme sido amenazado con mugen, Kanda- dijo el pelirrojo concierta dificultad el apellido de su "amigo" – se fue a su cuarto – _para practicar ser ermitaño_- pensó el pelirrojo – y de eso yo quería ir donde Allen, para molestarle un poco, estaba yendo ha buscarlo cuando me encontré con el viejo panda y el me llevo a mi cuarto, para que acabara de escribir y eso fue mucho rato, de eso cuando pude escapar, fui a la búsqueda de Allen, pero en ese momento me encontré con el general Cross que decía buscar a Allen para darle algunas deudas, y bueno yo le dije que yo también le estaba buscando, y bueno el me dijo algo peculiar, que yo y él nos parecíamos en algo yo, le dije que era imposible y bueno para comprobarlo, me vestí como él y al parecer si me parezco a él, y bueno cuando yo y Cross estábamos viendo el parecido apareció Allen que casi el da un infarto a ver a dos Cross.

Entonces no estaba loco.

No uno era el Cross real y el otro era yo vestido como Cross- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa - y bueno después de asustar a Allen y de decirle que era el doble de las deudas ya que éramos dos Cross, me fui a dar un paseo por la organización me encontré con Komui, que intentaba escapar de su trabajo, y entonces empezamos a hablar de que animales se parecían algunos miembros de al organización, dijimos que Komui era un oso perezoso que Allen era un perro, blanquito, chiquitito que su nombre era bola de nieve por que era blanquito.

Bola de nieve que te pasa y tu que eras Lavi.

Pues….- dijo el pelirrojo recordando que Komui le había dicho conejo- no hablamos de mi- dijo para que nadie supiera que dos personas le habían dicho conejo, el que tenia de parecido a un conejo, era aceptable que le dijeran león por que su nombre significa león y es leo y algo parece a un león, pero no lo llaman conejo, no se parece nada a un conejo– a si y Kanda era un gato, esos arriscos que si le tocas gruñen y te rascan si ese gato seria Kanda (nota: cada ves que Lavi dice Kanda lo dice con dificultad) y luego de eso le encontró Reever y Lenalee, y se lo llevaron y yo me quede solo, de eso decidí continuar con mi paseo por la organización, en eso me encontré con la habitación de Komui, quería entrar pero me dio miedo desde que yo, Allen ,Kanda , Kro-chan y Miranda entramos aun me da curiosidad de que paso con Miranda y Kro-chan, ya que él " tipo de la túnica" le los llevo- (nota de la autora: para entender esta parte tienen que leer ¿Qué hay en la habitación de Komui?)- quiero saber que paso.

Ustedes entraron a la habitación de Komui nii-san.

Si yo y Allen entramos por segunda ves, pero no pudimos averiguar nada ya que al entrar por accidente tiramos de un vela, y ahí se abrió una puerta donde, aparecieron unas escaleras al bajar nos encontramos con "el tipo de la túnica" con una hacha en mano y bueno yo y Allen salimos lo mas rápido de ahí, y no pudimos averiguar nada de lo que paso con Miranda y Kro-chan, aun me da curiosidad hay que entrar a averiguarlo ahora.

Lavi primero lo primero tu parche

ohh bueno ya mi parche – aguafiestas- murmullo Lavi-y por eso me dio miedo entrar a ese cuarto, entonces fui hacia fuera de la organización para respirar un poco de eso apareció un viento muy fuerte, que casi me lleva con el entonces volví adentro para que el viento no me llevara, y entre a mi cuarto un momento para….-_repasar si lo_ _que estoy haciendo esta bien o mal_- pensó el pelirrojo- bueno en nada importante, bueno el resto del día no fue nada mas que burlarme de Allen y molestar a Y- Kanda y escribir hasta quedarme dormido, y al despertad no había mi parche – dijo tomando un pequeño descanso, claro de que después de hablar tanto quien no se cansa – y entonces ¿En donde buscamos?

Eso tendríamos que pensar mañana ya que ahora es muy tarde – dijo Lenalee viendo que ya eran las 11:55 (además estar a esas horas con Lavi y Allen en un cuarto, bueno si Komui se enteraba de seguro que no acabaría bien esta historia, y el señuelo que dejo no engañaría a Komui mucho tiempo mas).

Entonces ¿quieres que nos encontremos en 5 minutos? por si son 11:55 en 5 minutos va a ser 12:00 ya es el día siguiente – dijo Lavi viendo a los dos exorcistas…., espera no eran tres – donde esta Yuu (como notan, si Kanda no esta vuelve a decir por su nombre de pila).

¿Donde esta Kanda?

De seguro que se fue a su cuarto.

Si pero ¿Cuándo?

Los tres exorcistas se quedaron pensando sin saber que Kanda, se había después de que hablaron lo del ermitaño y bueno, por eso no reacciono lo del gato, pero por que nadie se dio cuenta será por Kanda se fue silenciosamente o por que…..? .Después de eso los tres exorcistas se fueron a dormir y le dijeron a Lavi que no era en 5 minutos.

Al día siguiente todos estaban listos para ir a buscar el parche de Lavi, todos se encontraron en la cafetería como acordaron, pero faltaron 2 personas y eran nada mas que Kanda que no sabia de que se tenían que encontrar ya que se fue, y Lavi o sea que los únicos que se encontraron eran Allen y Lenalee.

¿Donde esta Lavi? , es entendible que Kanda no quera venir además el no sabe que nos tenemos que encontrar, pero Lavi por él estamos haciendo esto.

Cierto donde esta.

Entonces Allen y Lenalee se pusieron a buscar a Lavi primero buscaron en su cuarto y ahí lo encontraron, durmiendo le intentaron despertar sin éxito alguno, después de eso a Allen le dio hambre y se fueron a la cafetería, al volver vieron que él pelirrojo que dormía en su cama, no estaba se impresionaron al ver que se había ido del cuarto, y se preguntaron a donde pudo ir.

Mientras que cierto pelirrojo, caminaba tranquilamente hacia la cafetería para ir a encontrarse con Allen y Lenalee y luego ir buscar a Yuu Kanda . Al entrar en la cafetería y no encontrar a Allen ni Lenalee fue a preguntar a alguien si los habían visto.

Jerry has visto a Allen, Lenalee o Yuu.

Oh Lavi si los he visto Allen y Lenalee se acaban de ir y Kanda esta ahí – dijo Jerry señalando donde estaba él japonés desayunado.

Y-Kanda – dijo él pelirrojo dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de su "amigo".

Kanda se dio la vuelta para ver quien era él que gritaba su nombre, y al ver a Lavi frunció el seño por que no quería ir a buscar su estúpido parche, así no quería pasar sus vacaciones

¿Que quieres usagi?

¿Que , que quiero? Y-Kanda pero si tenemos que ir a buscar mi parche a las 8:00.

¿Si? Si son las 10:00.

A si a por eso Allen ni Lenalee no están – murmullo el pelirrojo.

Tsk.

Entonces solo quedamos nosotros dos.

Y…..?

Hay que ir a buscarlo juntos.

¡No tu anda con Moyashi y Lenalee!

Pero Kanda si…

Yo solo te tenia que ayudar ayer no dijimos nada de mañana.

Entonces yo solo hable de ayer sobre tu nombre.

No dijimos 4 días .

Mn ….. el contrato decía que me tenias que ayudar a buscar mi parche.

¡Exacto! solo por ese día

¡Quien a dicho eso!

Y quien a dicho que yo te tenia que ayudar hasta encontrarlo.

Pero Kanda

Y ahora que

Yuuuuuu Kanda

Me has dicho por mi nombre de pila no que acordamos que no lo ibas a decir.

Si lo dijimos pero nadie dijo de tu nombre completo.

Lavi- dijo Allen encontrándolo al fin.

Oh Allen, Lenalee.

Te estábamos buscando.

¿A si?

Si, ¿donde estabas?

Aquí.

Bueno vamos.

Espera Yuuuuuuu Kanda no quiere venir.

Bueno Lavi eso es de esperar.

Ustedes si no tienen mas que hacer aquí, largo.

Pero Yuuuuu Kanda tienes que venir con nosotros.

¿¡Por qué!?

Por que…- Lavi se quedo pensando es que no le podía decir que era por que le encantaba joderle y si le decía lo mataba –Pues ….

Kanda al acabar su desayuno se estaba retirando del lugar.

Yuuuu Kanda vas a ir a tu cuarto a jugar a ser el ermitaño – dijo Lavi para evitar que Kanda se fuera.

Sigues con eso usagi-se dio la vuelta el chico enojado.

Pero si tiene lógica.

¿Lógica? , ¿que lógica puede haber en eso? – dijo Kanda con mugen en mano.

Yuuuuu kanda no te pongas así por lo del ermitaño.

Si sigues con eso te cortare el cuello.

Yuuuu Kanda no hay que hacer esto un homicidio.

Me dejas de decir ermitaño.

Pero si tiene lógica.

Mira o te callas o te…

Yuuuu kanda si quieres que te deje de decir ermitaño, tienes que ayudarme a buscar mi parche y quedarte hasta que lo encuentre.

Allen y Lenalee entendieron, por fin, lo que quería hacer Lavi ellos solo, podían mirar y sujetar a Kanda para que no alcanzara a Lavi.

_Con que de eso se trataba _– pensó Allen

_Ahh yo que pensaba que Lavi se quería suicidar_

¡NO!- dijo el japonés – es mejor que te mato y así no tengo que hacer nada de nada – dijo acercándose a Lavi con lentitud ya que Allen y Lenalee le estaban sujetando y no le dejaban moverse con facilidad.

Cálmate Kanda.

No te metas Moyashi.

Es Allen.

Es igual.

No lo es igual Bakanda.

¿!Que me has dicho!?

Ya lo oíste.

Mientras que Allen y Kanda peleaban, Lavi pensó que podría hacer para que salir de esa situación y evitar que Allen y Kanda se mataran mutuamente o peor que Kanda salga victorioso y luego fuera a por él. Entonces se le ocurrió que…

Allen ,Y-Kanda tengo una idea- los chicos de dieron la vuelta para ver al pelirrojo – Hay que ver una ves por todas quien es el mejor de los dos – los chicos le vieron con mas atención – que tal si hacemos una clase de juego y el que gane el es mejor.

¿De que se trata?- dijo Allen

De encontrar algo

¿Que cosa?- dijo Kanda

Pues .. mi par-che

Kanda y Allen pensaron un poco pero no paso mucho rato para que aceptaran el reto que Lavi había sugerido.

_Cayeron_ – pensó Lavi- _fue mas fácil de lo que pensaba _– El perdedor reconocerá que es inferior que el ganador. Lo único que tienen que hacer es encontrar mi parche el primero encuentre será el ganador. Él juego comienza ahora.

Y… los dos exorcistas se fueron de la cafetería para ir a buscar el dichoso parche mientras que Lavi y Lenalee se quedaron en la cafetería.

Lavi tu….

Si.

Sabes que tal ves…..

Si.

Y..¿Por que lo has hecho?

Para que Yuu me ayude – _y para salir vivo_- pensó – y en ese momento era la única opción.

Bueno Lavi.

Vamos nosotros a buscar.

Ok.

Entonces los 4 exorcistas se fueron a buscar el parche por distintos lados:

Kanda se fue a amenazar a los buscadores para saber si lo habían visto.

Allen decidió ir a hablar con las personas que Lavi había hablado el día en que perdió su parche.

Lenalee fue a ver las cámaras de seguridad de la organización para ver si alguien se lo llevo.

Lavi fue a ver a los piratas si por alguna razón se lo habían llevado.

Al cavar el día uno trajo el parche, pero no era ni Kanda ,ni Allen, ni Lenalee, ni siquiera Lavi. Si no otra persona que era …..

Encontraron algo – pregunto la chica

No los piratas no quieren aceptarlo.

No tengo ni idea ya que Cross, ni Komui, ni Bookman lo saben

Hablaste a Panda de que perdí mi parche.

Si.

Oh no que hiciste Allen Panda me va a matar.

Lo siento Lavi yo no lo sabia.

Tu Y-Kanda .

Tampoco.

Lavi- dijo Komui viniendo con un desconocido – aquí hay alguien que te quería dar algo.

Él sujeto era una persona normal, que vestía una gorro de lana de color azul, una chamara de color verde, un buzo y zapatos tenis con una bolsa en mano . Él sujeto puso su mano en la bolsa y saco algo que todo el mundo reconoció.

M- mi parche

¿Cómo?

¿Dónde?

Yo vivo no tan lejos de aquí, y el otro día soplo un viento fuerte y vi que algo se caía desde este lugar, al agarrarlo vi que era este parche y decidí ir a aquí para devolverle al dueño de esto.

Todo el mundo le vio a Lavi que este se ponía su parche tranquilamente, son un sonrisa muy grande por haber encontrar su parche.

Lavi – dijo Allen enojado – nos puedes explicar

Pues .. bueno recuerdan que les dije que me disfrace de Cross, me puse también esa "**cosa**" que Cross se pone para taparse su ojo, y bueno yo me saque mi parche para ponerme esa "**cosa**" y bueno me distraje molestando a Allen y hablando con Komui, que se me olvido y cuando fui a tomar aire, de seguro, que se lo llevo el viento ya que después de todo estaba en mi mano.

Y por que no nos dijiste nada de eso.

Pues no me parecía, taaan importante, además y si el viento se lo llevo entonces no sabríamos donde buscar a si que, mejor no digo nada pensé.

Lavi- dijo Allen enojado.

Que estas haciendo aquí Lavi- apareció bookman golpeando a Lavi.

Panda que quieres.

Como que estas buscando tu parche pedazo de estúpido, si tu tienes un cajón lleno de ellos .

¿Qué?- dijo Kanda que ya estaba enojado hace rato.

A pues .. eso es mentira- dijo Lavi – no me ayudas Panda – murmullo.

O sea que me hiciste buscar un estúpido parche, cuando tu tienes un cajón lleno de ellos – dijo Kanda con mugen en mano y lo peor es que nadie lo iba a ayudar.

Chicos – dijo Lavi mirando con ojos de auxilio a Allen y Lenalee, al ver que no le iban ayudar – Kanda no tienes que hacer esto- Lavi sabia que Kanda esta tan enojado que no entendería razones, o sea que si le decía una mentira aunque fuera sumamente creíble, Kanda no lo entendería ya que estaba re enojado, o sea que su única opción era que Allen y Lenalee decidieran ayudarlo , pero cuando seria eso, no lo se, pero tenia que ganar tiempo.

Tu me hiciste caminar como estúpido por toda la organización, por tu maldito parche cuando tu tenias miles de ellos.

T- te equivocas Y-Kanda no son todos iguales son diferentes – dijo él pelirrojo dirigiéndose lentamente hacia atrás.

Y que hay de diferentes.

En su….. forma.

¡No me importa! – dijo Kanda – por tu culpa he pasado 2 días buscando, un puto parche que al parecer tenias un cajón lleno de ellos, ¡He desperdiciado mis vacaciones!

Kanda cálmate- dijo Lavi sintiendo que había llegado a la pared – n-no es para tanto.

¡No es para tanto! – dijo Kanda realmente enojado.

Después de eso Lavi apareció en el hospital, con varios huesos rotos y bueno Kanda casi lo mata . Al despertar vio a Allen ,Lenalee y Bookman

¿Estoy vivo?

Lavi -dijo Allen alegremente.

Creo que Kanda se paso un poco – dijo Lenalee.

¿Qué paso?

Pues que Kanda casi te mata con mugen.

Y por que no estoy muerto?

No lo se Kanda cuando te estaba por matar se detuvo y le pidió a Komui una misión.

¿Por qué?

No lo se.

Espera, cuanto tiempo llevo desmayado.

Bueno solo 1 día.

¡1 día! que fecha es hoy.

6 de Junio.

¡6 de Junio!, Ya entiendo.

¿Qué pasa el 6 de Junio?

Es él cumpleaños de Yuu.

¿Si? y que tiene que ver su cumpleaños con que no te matara.

Pues que Kanda siempre que es su cumpleaños se va una misión.

¿Por qué?

Por que "su padre" o sea Theodore le hace una fiesta de cumpleaños a Yuu cada año, pero a Yuu no le gusta ese tipo de cosas y por eso se va a una misión en esta fecha

Ahh y por eso Kanda no te mato por que tenia que irse

¡Exacto! Por buena suerte que se acercaba su cumpleaños.

Si tienes buena suerte Lavi.

Ustedes permitirían que Yuu me matara.

No, pero nosotros intentamos ayudarte pero….

¿Pero que?

Pues …. No pudimos – dijo el muchacho- _Lavi creo que no recuerda de lo que dijo_ _antes?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- *fhast bak*.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Lavi estas bien – Allen fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el moribundo Lavi.

No…..Allen… yo …. Voy…a estar …..bien..…faltan …15….segundos..

¿15 segundos? Para que –_para que te mueras_- pensó.

No te entrometas Moyashi.

Allen-kun, salva a Lavi – dijo la chica que no podía salir del agarre de su hermano, ya que él le había agarrado por que no quería que ella fuera a lastimarse, o algo parecido ya que Kanda estaba enojado.

Lenalee- dijo él muchacho yendo donde estada la chica – Lavi no quiere ser salvado.

¿Qué? Es eso imposible Allen-kun.

Komui hay una misión para mi – dijo Kanda dejando a Lavi de tras suyo casi muerto.

Kanda-kun pero si tu estas de vacaciones.

No me importa que este de vacaciones tienes o no.

Bueno si lo pones así Kanda-kun si hay una misión- dijo Komui soltando a Lenalee y poniendo una cara seria- ven conmigo para que te de un resumen.

¡Lavi! Estas bien.

T-te lo di-dije A- Allen- dijo él chico antes de caer inconsciente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- *fin de fhast bak* .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lavi ¿no recuerdas haber dicho algo antes de desmayarte?

Yo no recuerdo haber dicho nada, yo solo recuerdo que Yuu casi me mata con mugen y que vi un reloj y que de repente todo se volvió negro, ah si también recuerdo haberme despertado en la cama de la enfermería.

En serio Lavi no recuerdas haber dicho algo.

Ahora que lo dices si, dije algo eso era auxilio pero nadie me salvo- dijo él pelirrojo un poco enojado

Lo siente Lavi pero tu te pasaste, hablando de eso por que lo hiciste – dijo Lenalee

Ah pues….- pensó Lavi que no era aconsejable decirles que solo era para pasar el rato, ya que el en las vacaciones, siempre se aburría claro que bookman, siempre le decía que escriba y bueno cuando acababa de escribir, le hacia leer y bueno el ya leyó toda la biblioteca de la organización, y como tiene memoria fotográfica el ya no podía leer otra ves y por eso pensó, que era mejor buscar el parche que estar aburrido-tengo sueño me voy a dormir.

Lavi en serio no trates de escapar.

No quieres que descanse, yo que casi muero, que crueles son.

Bueno Lavi ya descansa pero luego nos cuentas.

Ok- _pero para ese entonces ya tendré algo planeado_- pensó en pelirrojo.

**Capitulo 2: el cumpleaños de Kanda **

Después de un tiempo, bueno pasó una semana, haciendo cálculos la vacación de los exorcista dura 3 semanas, con la semana que paso, los 2 días buscando el parche y 1 un día desmayado solo quedaba….., 11 días de las vacaciones o sea que 1 semana y 4 días ¡El tiempo se agota!

Allen ¿crees que Yuu siga enojado por lo de la otra ves?

No lo se, pero por si acaso espera que se te curen las heridas, así como estas a Kanda le será fácil matarte – dijo Allen apunto de comer cuando vio que Lavi no estaba -¿Lavi? – _no me digas que vas a ir donde Kanda_- pensó

Yuu – dijo el pelirrojo que se había ido de donde estaba Allen, y sin hacerle caso de lo había dicho- sigues enojado conmigo.

Si.

Pero Yuu no seas tan rencoroso.

Tienes valor para venir conmigo en ese estado usagi.

Yuu sabes que no hay que ponerse violento.

¡Cállate usagi!

Yuu puede hacerte una pregunta.

¡No!

Yuu por que el general Theodore piensa que es tu padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque es mejor que el general Cross.

Si, supongo.

Todo el mundo es mejor que Cross todos – _hasta el gruñón de Yuu_- pensó.

¿¡Quien te dio permiso para salir de la enfermería!? – apareció la enfermera llevándose a Lavi.

Al día siguiente, Lavi se fue a un cuarto donde esta tenia cosas raras como canastas , globos, regalos, pastel, bueno parecía para un cumpleaños de un niño, en ahí Lavi se quedo para esperar a "alguien". De pronto Theodore aparece entrando por la misma puerta que Lavi acababa de entrar.

General Theodore por fin llega.

Oh Lavi –kun me estabas esperando.

Si pero no mucho y ahora que vamos a hacer ,como vamos a hacer que Yuu venga aquí.

Pues… no lo se ya que a **Yuu-kun** no le gustan estas cosas.

Eso es cierto.

Y tu Lavi –kun como estas de tus heridas.

Mejor , mucho mejor antes me dolía respirar y ahora puedo caminar.

A que alegría es que **Yuu-kun** es muy alterado.

Si demasiado.

Y por que ahora se enojo mi "hijo".

Pues… por que le engañe para que busque mi parche, y creo que ya estaba enojado antes ya que le dije ermitaño.

Y por que hiciste eso.

Pues.. del ermitaño es que siempre esta en su cuarto y no sale solo para desayunar, almorzar, cenar, entrenar y pelear con alguien y lo de del parche es que es divertido molestarlo.

Bueno pero yo creo que paso como puede hacerle eso a su amigo. Por lo menos de dejo vivo.

Bueno si, por lo menos y bueno que vamos hacer de la fiesta.

Ya todo esta listo.

Hay que traer a Yuu.

Pero ¿Cómo?

Déjamelo a mi general, déjamelo a mi.

Bueno ten cuidado con mugen – dijo el general viendo como Lavi se iba de la habitación.

En el comedor….

Yuu.

¿Qué quieres?

Pues yo solo quería decirte si sigues enojado conmigo.

Si lo estoy.

Mn… bueno como no me perdonas te voy a dar un "réglalo" – dijo el pelirrojo poniendo su brazo en el hombro de su amigo.

No lo quiero- dijo Kanda cerrando los ojos.

Y tu regalo es…..-dijo Lavi haciendo que su martillo crezca y golpeando a su "amigo" el la cabeza y logrando desmayarlo y bueno, por eso puso su mano el hombro de Kanda- Es este-dijo el pelirrojo con gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego de eso Lavi llevo a Kanda a su fiesta de cumpleaños, donde ahí le esperaban Theodore, Marie, Chouji, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Komui y Allen que también esta desmayado.

Aquí esta el cumpleañero .

Se ve tan pasivo – dijo Krory.

Es raro verlo así – comento Lenalee.

Si Yuu hasta que es bueno cuando esta dormido- vio que Kanda se estaba despertando- ¡Todos alerta se despierta!

Lavi fue a pagar la luz, mientras tanto todos fueron a esconderse para así sorprenderlo. Kanda al despertar vio que todo estaba oscuro, y con un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, extrañado se sentó pero no paso mucho tiempo para que las luces se perdieran nuevamente y al prenderse se escucho que todos decían ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kanda!.El japonés vio con mucha sorpresa y enojo a la ves.

¿Qué coño?

Yuu feliz cumpleaños.

Descerebrado mi cumpleaños ya paso.

Pero Yuu en tu cumpleaños tu te fuiste a una misión y luego yo estaba casi muerto en el hospital y bueno esperamos que me recuperar, lo suficiente, para hacer esto.

Yo nunca pedí esto- dijo Kanda yendo a la puerta, para salir de la fiesta que parecía para un niño lo que hacia que el se pusiera mas enojado.

**Yuu-kun** no te puedes ir.

Retírese de ahí por favor.

**Yuu-kun** me ha tomado mucho tiempo para realizar esto.

Yo nunca pedí esto, ahora me duele la cabeza y me quiero retirar de aquí.

**Yuu-kun **no te puedes ir ahora por que no vas con tus hermanos y les tomo una foto familiar.

No tengo hermanos y no soy tu hijo.

**Yuu-kun** no le digas eso a tu padre.

Usted no es mi padre .

**Yuu-kun **no seas así me tomo mucho tiempo realizar esto, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho por que descubrí que tu tienes un amigo.

¿Amigo? Y quien es ese supuesto amigo.

Pues Lavi el es tu mejor amigo ¿no?

Y quien te dijo tal estupidez.

Pues Lavi.

Como voy a hacer amigo de un usagi retrasado como el.

Pero **Yuu-kun** si tu le pusiste un apodo y eso solo hacen los amigos, además le dejan que te llame por tu nombre de pila lo cual tu no dejas a nadie.

No, ese idiota me llama así por que el quiere y aunque le amenace lo sigue haciendo- dijo el japonés yendo donde estaba Lavi – Tu usagi que le dijiste a Theodore.

Nada solo que no era buena idea hacer esto ya que a ti no te gusta.

No mientas y hablando de eso ¿Por que estoy aquí?

Yo no fui Yuu.

Y entonces quien fue.

Pues… -dijo Lavi pensando algo para salvar su vida pero solo se le ocurría Allen entonces….- fue Allen.

¿Moyashi?- Kanda vio a los lados para ver si Allen estaba por ahí pero lo vio desmayado – pero si esta desmayado

Allen-kun- dijo Lenalee viendo que Allen despertaba.

Lenalee ¿Donde estoy?

En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kanda.

¿Qué?- dijo recordando que Lavi le había dicho si quería ir a su cumpleaños pero el (obviamente) lo rechazo y eso el lo ultimo que recuerda- ¿donde esta Lavi?

Ahí- señalo donde estaba el pelirrojo.

Lavi –dijo Allen parándose de la silla donde estaba y dirigiéndose donde estaba su amigo

Allen ya despertaste-dijo con cierto miedo-joder justo ahora despiertas-pensó

Lavi que estoy haciendo aquí

Pues…..no lo se

Como que no lo sabes

Usagi que me hiciste

Lavi estaba mas u menos acorralado entre mugen y en brazo de Allen y en ese momento tenia que pensar en algo para que no se saliera de control

Allen Yuu se lo dije que yo se nada de por que están aquí- _joder justo ahora se tenían_ _que aliar_ – pensó

Como no vas a saber si tu eres el ultimo que estaba conmigo

Exacto Allen cuando estaba contigo tu estabas comiendo ¿me equivoco?

Si y….?

Cuando tu estabas comiendo te desmayaste solo –dijo sonriendo felizmente el pelirrojo – de seguro que había algo en tu comida

¿Tú pusiste algo en mi comida?

No Allen yo no fui además de seguro que Komui le dijo a Jerry que para que tu vayas ponga algo en tu comida

Eso a mi no interesa nada ahora dime que hiciste usagi

Bueno Yuu de seguro que también pusieron algo en tu soba

fuiste tu ¿verdad?

No Yuu te equivocas yo no fui tal ves fue Komui o Theodore

No discutan ahora vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hijo ¿verdad Yuu-kun?

Yo no soy tu hijo y no quiero celebrar mi estúpido cumpleaños

Vamos no seas así y diviértete – dijo el general agarrando a Kanda del brazo

Tsk- dijo Kanda soltándose del agarre de Theodore

Theodore hiso que Kanda se quedara en al fiesta, no se que hiso, pero lo logro, pero Lavi sabia que Kanda de seguro que cuando acabara la fiesta iría a por el entonces decidió que tenia que hacer algo para que Kanda no lo intentara matar (otra ves) entonces pensó en algo pero eso era muy arriesgado y peligroso pero no tanto como mugen y decidió hacerlo

Komui me presta esto – dijo Lavi con un extraño frasco en la mano

Si, si – dijo Komui sin ver que cosa Lavi le estaba mostrando

Gracias- dijo Lavi poniéndose su chalina en la cara para taparse la nariz con ella.

Entonces, Lavi abrió el frasco y lo voto en la sala, yéndose del lugar muy rápidamente cerrando la puerta, para que el aroma que estaba en la sala no saliera. Mientras que en la sala el aroma se esparció por todo el lugar, haciendo que todos que estaban el la sala se desmayaran y como el frasco era de crea pesadillas de Komui, todos experimentaran las perores pesadillas (excepto Lenalee que era inmune a eso, ya que Komui hiso que a Lenalee no le hiciera efecto).

Nota de la autora: Las siguientes pesadillas que van a ver a continuación, no les puedo garantizar que sean de verdad sus peores miedos, pero por lo menos de Krory, Komui y Miranda creo que si, de Allen y Kanda no creo mucho, sobretodo de Kanda pero bueno solo es para hacer reír (algo) a ustedes los lectores (aun que no creo que se rían con Miranda).

**Pesadilla de Arystar Krory:**

Arystar por que , por que te volviste exorcista

Eliade que haces aquí

Arystar respóndeme a mi pregunta

Para dar un razón para que te mate

En serio no es para matarme una y otra ves

¡No Eliade te equivocas!

Me odias tanto, claro como soy un akuma y tu matas a akumas a diario entonces, a ti te encanto matarme y por eso te volviste exorcista

No Eliade no – dijo el vampiro viendo como la imagen de su amada desaparecía

**Pesadilla de Miranda Lotto:**

Miranda puedo hablar un rato contigo

Claro Komui-san

Sígueme- Komui de sueño le lleva a Miranda a una habitación donde estaba Allen y Lenalee también de sueño

¿Que pasa aquí?

Miranda estaba hablando con Allen y Lenalee y decidimos echarte de la organización

¿¡Por que!?

Por que tu rompiste tu inocencia

Mentira si esta aquí- dijo Miranda sacando su inocencia pero vio que estaba rota

Eres una inútil- dijo Allen de sueño

Ahora vete y no vuelvas mas – dijo Lenalee de sueño

No puede estar pasando esto –dijo Miranda llorando y con un coro a sus espaldas de INÚTIL que hacían Komui, Allen y Lenalee

**Pesadilla de Komui Lee: **

Nii-san –dijo la chica con un sonrisa en su rostro

Lenalee ¿por que tan contenta?

Es que…- esta parte escucho Komui como si fuera en cámara lenta – Me-voy-a-casar

¡QUE! Lenalee NO PUESDES HACER ESTO A TU HERMANO-dijo Komui con lagrimas en los ojos – ¿CON QUIEN?

Con… – esta parte Komui también la escucho lento – Chou-ji

¡No Lenalee por lo meno conseguirte alguien mas aguapo! – de pronto apareció en la boda de Lenalee y Chouji

Tu Chouji acepto a Lenalee tu futura esposa en la enfermedad ,salud, riqueza, pobreza, etc.

Si acepto

¡NO LENALEE NO PERMITIRE QUE TE CASES CON ÉL! – dijo corriendo hacia el altar pero cuando mas corría no se acercaba nada

Tu Lenalee aceptas a Chouji tu futuro esposo en la enfermedad, etc.

¡NO LENALEE!

Si acepto- esto cámara lenta

¡NO! – grito Komui

Ahora puedes besar a la novia

¡LENALEE!- dijo Komui viendo como (en cámara lenta) se besaban

**La pesadilla de Allen Walker:**

Allen –dijo Cross de sueños

Si maestro- era un Allen de 14años

Tengo una noticia

Otra ves aumentaron las deudas- dijo con voz fatigada

No, no Allen

¿Entonces… que?

Me voy a casar

¿Con quien? – dijo sin mucho interés

Con ella-dijo abriendo la puerta donde había ahí una chica que se parecía mucho, yo diría que era, como Cross pero en mujer

Que niño mas asqueroso

D-d-d-d-os C-Cr-r-ross

Este en mi alumno Allen y si es asqueroso

Y crees que este niñato pueda pagar mis deudas

Yo creo que si después de todo ya esta acostumbrado

Has conseguido un buen discípulo, la mía se volvió loca en una semana

Hay d-d-d-d-os

Ahora Allen serán el doble de las deudas

El d-d-d-d-do-ble-dijo poniéndose pálido y sin poder hablar bien – n-n-n-n-no p-p-pue-d-de –s-s-s-s-s-er

Mientras, en la sala…..

Mn….. tal ves me pase un poco-dijo el pelirrojo viendo que como sus amigos estaban tirados en la sala y ya llevaban mucho rato sin despertar

Lavi que hiciste-dijo Lenalee que fue la única en salir bien de ese cuarto

Nada solo hice que todos olieran las fragancia de este frasco – dijo el pelirrojo mostrándole a Lenalee el frasco que había tirado anteriormente

Este es la fragancia crea pesadillas que nii-san –dijo muy sorprendida

¿A si?–dijo viendo a un lado era tan obvio que mentía un poco mas y silbaba

Lavi por que lo hiciste

Bueno tal ves, posiblemente, en el fondo sabia que era la fragancia crea pesadillas de Komui, pero no estaba seguro de ello, a si que no es todo mi culpa, además si no lo hacia Yuu al acabar al fiesta, me iba a matar antes que pueda pedir ayuda.

Y no crees que Kanda se enojara mas y te ira a matar

No por que yo también e inalado esa fragancia-dijo giñando su único ojo

Lavi pero tu sabes como despertarlos ¿no?

Lo he intentado, de verdad, pero nada funciona les moje con agua muy fría, les puse hielo y varias cosas mas pero nada funciona.

Lavi si no despiertan será tu culpa.

Si tienes razón, pero no se que hacer -de eso a Lavi se le ocurrió ir a hablar con Reever claro que el debe saber por lo menos como despertarlos- ya se ahora vuelvo –dijo yéndose de la sala y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban los científicos-Reever

A Lavi por si acaso no le viste al director Komui

Pues… tal ves, pero ese no es el caso, yo te quería preguntar una cosa

¿Que pasa Lavi?

Pues en una situación "metafórica", en donde alguien allá sacado un frasco crea pesadillas de Komui y….

¿Lavi que hiciste?

Nada ya te dije que es metafórico, y bueno a lo que iba y hiciera que alguien inhalara esa fragancia ¿Qué pasaría?

Pues esa persona que inhalo sufriría las pesadillas o temores ocultos

Y…sabes ¿En cuanto tiempo se despiertan?

Bueno eso depende de cuanto inhalo, si inhalo una cantidad grande se puede quedar mucho tiempo aproximadamente una semana un unos cuantos días, pero si inhalo una cantidad pequeña seria entre un día o dos máximo tres.

¿Si alguien votara todo en frasco en una habitación donde ahí están 5 personas?

¡Todo el frasco! ¿Lavi que hiciste?

Metafóricamente Reever, metafóricamente

Bueno si ese es el caso entonces, seria una semana aproximadamente

Y no pueden despertar mas antes- _por que me voy a aburrir en ese tiempo solo sin alguien quien molestar- _pensó el pelirrojo

Bueno si existe otra forma, pero eso seria algo arriesgado, ya que hay que entrar a sus mentes para así ayudarles a vencerlos juntos, o ellos mismo los vencen en cualquiera de los casos resulta lo mismo.

Si vencen esos miedos – pensó por un momento Lavi que Allen no se podría despertar y su cara cambio de una cara seria a una cara que mas u menos era de preocupación que Reever noto al cacho.

Lavi ¿A quien le hiciste inhalar?

¿Por que lo dices Reever? , yo ya te dije que es metafórico

Lavi – dijo muy seriamente

Bueno yo tuve la culpa

¿Quienes son las 5 personas afectada?

Yuu, Allen , Kro-chan, Miranda y Komui los otros que estaban en la fiesta justo en ese momento se fueron que suerte ¿no?

Komui esta …..a bueno Lavi y ¿Por que lo hiciste?

Bueno en realidad fue idea de Allen.

¿Allen?, ¿pero si el esta también afectado, verdad?

Es que Allen no pudo salir a tiempo

Como sea, pero no quieres ayudarlos

No ,si panda descubre eso me mata

Bueno a ya tu Lavi- dijo Reever yéndose

_Yo creo que el primero en despertar será Yuu, luego Allen y no se Kro-chan , Miranda y Komui pensándolo mejor tal ves Allen no sale de esta_-pensó el pelirrojo

Después de un tiempo o sea una semana uno de los 5 exorcistas despertó y si Lavi tenia razón ese era nada menos que Kanda.

Yuu despertaste- dijo muy sorprendido

¿Qué paso?- dijo Kanda sumamente desubicado

Bueno veras, Komui tenia un frasco en su bolsillo y bueno esa frasco se le cayo, haciendo que todos se desmayaran, por que dice que esa fragancia era de crea pesadillas de Komui o algo así.

¿Donde esta Komui?- dijo Kanda parándose pero vio algo que hiso que se detuviera – ¿Quien carajo me vistió como gato?

Ah pues dice que actuamos raro, decía que yo me creía ser un pirata y tu creo que querías ir a pelear con todos, Allen creía que estaba con Cross y se iba a trabajar, Kro-chan decía Eliade sin parar, Miranda lloraba diciendo he vuelto a ser inútil y Komui lloraba diciendo ¡NO LENALEE! Y eso pero al final nos disfrazamos, yo me vestí de pirata y tu de gato Allen de perro, Miranda de mucama, Kro-chan de vampiro y Komui de científico loco

Tsk

Yuu espera ¿cual fue tu sueño?

No importa

Vamos Yuu tu sabes que yo te molestare hasta que me lo digas verdad

¡Que te importa!

El mío fue que panda me obliga a trabajar y no podía dormir y tu ¿Con que te soñaste?

Tsk con nada

Yuuuuuuu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vamos no lo voy a contar a nadie lo juro

Por que te lo tendría que contar a un baka usagi como tu

Por que te voy a molestar hasta que me lo digas?

Cállate usagi – dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar, extrañamente Lavi no lo siguió

Bueno Yuu luego me lo cuentas – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en rostro

Kanda se fue a su cuarto, y rápidamente se saco el disfraz que (Lavi le puso pero Kanda no lo sabe, claro que Lavi se aburrió mucho sin tener a alguien que molestar y entonces el vistió a sus amigos, como el dijo anteriormente y lo que hicieron cosas raras, pues.. si lo hicieron eso era un efecto segundario de la fragancia) al parecer el se puso inconscientemente, y luego agarro a mugen, espera donde esta mugen, Kanda busco en todas partes pero no había.

_De seguro que el usagi lo agarro_-pensó el japonés molesto y saliendo de su cuarto para ir a su búsqueda. Al encontrarlo se dirigió a el muy molesto- ¡Tu usagi donde esta mugen!

Yuu ¿Vienes para decirme cual es tu sueño? – dijo sonriendo malévolamente

¡No vine para esa estupidez ¿donde esta mugen?

Yuu si no me dices cual fue tu sueño, no veras a mugen, te recuerdo que no me puedes amenazarme con mugen, por que yo la estoy agarrando, y claro que siempre llevo mi inocencia.

¿!Me estas amenazando¡?

No Yuu solo te hago recuerdo que tu no llevas inocencia y yo si

Me amenazas – dijo agarrándolo del cuello – puede que no tenga inocencia pero tengo otras formas para matarte

Yuu si me matas nunca sabrás donde esta mugen –dijo con mucha dificultad el chico

Tsk ¿Donde esta? -dijo soltando a Lavi

No te lo diré amenos que me digas tu sueño

Para que jodas toda la vida no gracias – _suficiente con soportar que me llames Yuu _– pensó

Vamos Yuu no te molestare

Tsk

Dilo de una ves o si no nunca veras a mugen

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Yuu? –vio que Kanda se quedaba callado (algo muy raro ) – ¿me lo vas a decir?

Tsk era de…. – dijo pensando como lo decía, joder si lo decía Lavi lo iba joder toda la maldita existencia, sigo diciendo que era mas que suficiente que le jodiera con su nombre, pero ¿como demonios lo decía? – que todo el mundo me jodia la vida ahora ¿Dónde esta mugen?

¿A si? ¿Quienes te jodian?

Todo el mundo

¿Con que?

Con estupideces

¿Y esas estupideces eran…?

¡Que te importa!

Bueno- a ver que Kanda perdía mas la paciencia, Lavi decidió que ya se había divertido lo suficiente, por hoy- aquí esta mugen- dijo sacando de un lugar y entregándole a su "amigo"

La próxima ves que agarres a mugen te descuartizare.

Ok Yuu.

Después de eso Lavi ni Kanda se volvieron a encontrar, y Lavi aburrido siguió divirtiéndose con sus amigos inconscientes, pero el tiempo paso rápido los dos días siguientes pasaron volando y por eso Lavi se sorprendió a ver que otro exorcista se despertaba, y ese era (milagrosamente) Allen Walker.

¡Allen despertaste!

¿Lavi? ¿Que paso?

Pues es que ….

¡Eliade!

¿Kro-chan? ¡Despertaste!

¿Donde esta Eliade?

¿EH?

Abra sido mi imaginación ¿Que paso aquí?

Bueno resulta que…

¡NOOOOOOO!-despertó Miranda con lagrimas en sus ojos

Miranda – dijo Allen

Bueno a lo iba ….

¡LENLALEE NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO!

¡Ya me canse!– dijo Lavi yéndose del lugar enojado pero joder tanto le interrumpieron que quien no se enoja

¿Qué paso? –dijo Komui

Ni idea ya que Lavi no me explico

Todos se quedaron muy extrañados sin sabes que demonios pasaba .Luego todo el mundo vio que estaban disfrazados, Allen se enojo, Krory mas u menos estaba enojado, Miranda bueno se parecía a su ropa de antes entonces no se enojo, a Komui le gusto.

En otro lugar…..

Tsk –_ estupideces todo esto es una completa estupidez lo del frasco lo de las pesadillas_ _todo_- pensó el japonés

Kanda-kun sabes por que me quede desmayado

Komui pues algo se

Si y ¿que paso?

Que tenias un frasco y se cayo en el suelo y esa fragancia hiso que todos nos desmayáramos o algo así.

¿Un frasco?- dijo recordando que Lavi le había dicho "me prestas esto" – y.. ¿Lavi fue afectado?

Creo que si y ¿por que tenias un frasco en tu bolsillo?

No Kanda yo solo llevo – dijo metiendo su mano en su bolsillo y sacando lo que parecía un conejo explosivo, si alguien molestaba a Lenalee el conejo la salvaría- esto por si acaso- Kanda se quedo viendo al conejo, si Komui tenia una obsesión con ese conejo.

Si tu no fuiste entonces…..

Lavi, ¿Donde esta Lavi?- justo a tiempo( y por mala suerte del pelirrojo) apareció Lavi – Lavi ¿Que hiciste?

Komui ¿Ahora me dejaras hablar?

Lavi deja eso de una ves, tq puedo preguntar algo

Claro

antes de que me desmayara me pediste algo prestado ¿Que era eso?

A pues….-_joder pensaba que con la pesadilla se lo iba a olvidar mierda y ahora_ que –pensó en pelirrojo nervioso

¿Lavi pasa algo?- dijo viendo que se quedo callado

Ah.. eh.., no nada bueno pues te dije que si me prestabas….. uno de tus conejos explosivos para verlos – se le ocurrió viendo el conejo que Komui seguía agarrando.

Así ni me di cuenta que te lo habías agarrado uno

A si y…. eso…..- dijo yéndose del lugar

Espera y el frasco de ¿donde apareció?

¿Quien sabe?

Lavi en serio

Si de verdad por que me culpas

Bueno voy a averiguar de donde apareció- dijo retirándose pero el se dio cuenta que antes que llegara Lavi estaba con Kanda – ¿Lavi no has visto a Kanda?

Yuu, pues no le desde que el me amenazo con mugen, por habérmelo llevado a mugen, pero eso fue hace dos días

–¿Donde estará?- dijo pensado hasta que Reever lo lleva (milagrosamente) a trabajar

Mientras que un exorcistas estaba en su cuarto recostado, en su cama pensado en que todo esto de las pesadillas era una total mierda, joder por que tenia que haber tenia esa estúpida, estúpida pesadilla

_Juro que mataría a ese usagi inútil si no fuera por esa estúpida pesadilla de mierda_ – pensó el japonés cabreado – _estúpido Komui por haber creado esa mierda de fragancia para que carajo tuvo crearlo , estúpido usagi por haber abierto esa estupidez que creo el idiota de Komui _–claro que sabia, tenias dudas pero cuando hablo con Komui se fueron, es que Kanda lo vio que Lavi estaba agarrando el frasco antes de desmayara, pero tal ves vio mal a algo por el estilo, pero con Komui se le fue la duda, pero aun así no pudo hacerle nada, joder que rabia, por que claro su estúpido sueño, era que mini Lavis que corrían y le decía Yuuuuuuu y bueno aun no o supera bien, y bueno pero joder no pudo disfrutar casi nada sus vacaciones y si le quedaban aun 2 días mas pero no salió mucho por no encontrarse con el usagi retrasado, y al final se acabaron.

Al final nadie descubrió a Lavi, nunca supieron que el voto el frasco ese maldito, no se que hiso, pero culpo a Allen y todos se lo creyeron, excepto Allen y Kanda los únicos ah y panda pero Lavi disfruto tanto estas vacaciones que esta esperando con ansias las siguientes

Y así son las vacaciones de los exorcistas

Espero que le allá gustado esto si me costo mucho (demasiado yo diría) me canse pero valió la pena ojala que les guste y si no pueden irse a la …;-P bromeaba Jajajá se lo creyeron bueno adiós


End file.
